Conventional ski pole grips normally comprise a handle with a strap to be looped around the skier's wrist attached to the handle. The strap keeps the ski pole from being lost should the skier release his/her grip on the ski pole. Other modifications utilize some sort of a resilient finger or strap, or utilize a guard associated with the grip, which structures take the place of the strap in allowing the skier to retain his/her grip of the ski pole during normal maneuvering, yet allowing the ski pole to be released. Other proposals facilitating maintenance of a skier's grasp on the ski pole hand grip include a flexible boot enclosing the hand grip, which boot also can provide a measure of insulation for the skier's hand to retain warmth.
While conventional arrangements for ski pole grips facilitate proper utilization of a ski pole, they normally do not provide any protection against injury to the skier's hand. While quick-release straps and strap substitutes prevent thumb avulsion injuries, according to the present invention it has been found that in most common falls the proximal interphalangeal joint of the fingers usually bears the brunt of the fall, with the tightly clinched fist holding the pole striking ice, trees, or other unyielding objects. Fractures, joint dislocations, or tendon lacerations commonly occur from such impacts. Further, the thumb, projecting out from the fist, is also vulnerable. The thumb may be forced away from its normal position adjacent the index finger with the joints, ligaments, and tendons of the thumb fractured and torn in many cases.
According to the present disclosure, a ski pole hand shield in provided that substantially eliminates the drawbacks associated with conventional ski pole hand grips. The hand shield according to the present invention provides proper protection for the thumb and the proximal interphalangeal joints of the fingers so that injury thereto does not result even if the skier falls with the ski pole tightly clenched in his/her fist. While providing this protection, the hand shield is constructed so that the ski pole can be readily released when required.
Another problem with most prior proposals for ski pole hand grips is their inability to provide any thermal protection to the hand. While a skier's hand is conventionally protected from the cold by a ski glove, the movement and physical activity associated with skiing normally increases the dissipation of heat from the hand, and the tight gripping of the ski pole by the hand reduces circulation so that the supply of heat energy is reduced. As a result, even wearing heavy gloves a skier's hands may become excessively chilled with resultant potential for frostbite or injury should a fall occur. According to the present invention, this excessive heat loss is minimized to a certain extent merely by the insulation and windbreaking functions inherent in the hand shield. However additionally because of the construction of the hand shield of the present invention, it is simple to incorporate a heating mechanism with the hand shield to provide an external source of heat for warming the skier's hands.
According to the present invention, a ski pole hand shield is provided which includes a source of electrical energy mounted within the hand shield, and means for transforming electrical energy from the source to heat so that a major portion of a skier's hand within the enclosure member is heated. The electrical energy source may comprise a battery mounted in the bore within the hand grip, with a flexible, electric-resistant element, grid affixed to, or formed integrally with, the interior surface of the enclosure member to transform electrical energy from the battery to heat. The battery may be a rechargeable battery, an electrical socket provided in the hand grip adjacent the enclosure member access opening to allow recharging of the battery.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a ski pole hand shield that maximizes skier hand comfort even in very cold weather, while minimizing the potential of injury to the skier's hand. This and other objects of the present invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.